You Might As Well Leave
by Catwithoutamap
Summary: Your faraway eyes, the words you don't say. I'm looking for something that time took away. You played the last card up your sleeve. you might as well leave.


_You can't call it right_

_Just because it's not wrong_

_You can't call it love_

_Just cause we get along_

_If you don't see me now_

_Like you saw me before_

_There's no use calling me baby no more_

He glanced up from the paper he was writing. It was mid December and the bright twinklings of Christmas lights blinked in the dark window. The melancholy melody on the radio. Now that it had his attention he listened.

_Your faraway eyes, the words you don't say_

_I'm looking for something that time took away_

_You played the last card up you sleeve_

_You're already gone you might as well leave_

He bit his lip. It was so ironic; he thought that someone had written this song. It fit his current situation so perfectly. When he had arrived in Riverhights two days ago he had noticed a change in her. Her eyes were far away, glossed over with memories or with a determinedly happy smile. She hadn't said that she loved him the entire time that they'd been together.

_Am I keeping you from saying goodbye_

_By trying to drink from a well that's gone dry_

_You've pulled away, that's just a fact_

_There's really not much I can do about that_

Was he keeping her hanging on he wondered? She was the only person that he had ever thought about as but no she had drifted away. She knew that didn't she? There was also the fact that HE was staying with her for Christmas, he didn't know why. And there really wasn't much he could do about that.

_Your far away eyes, the words that you don't say_

_I'm looking for something that time took away_

_You played the last card up your sleeve_

_Your already gone you might as well leave _

He didn't hear the door open. He was now turned completely away from the computer gazing out at the mockingly bright lights. He sighed. This needed to end. It wasn't that he wanted it too. It just was the wrong thing to do to keep holding onto something that wasn't there.

_I'm seeing the light and it looks so dark_

_The holding me tight, I miss that part_

_There's not much left to talk about_

_You found your way in, you can find your way out_

He glanced up at the faint click of the door. You really did pick up some things from spending too much time with detectives. She looked so sad standing their in the semi darkness. Her head leaned back as she took in the lyrics of the song that was still playing in the background. She paused then bowed her head and approached him. He reached out drawing her into a hug. When he drew back, she bent forward and kissed him goodbye. They would talk later, but now they each knew that this was ended.

_You can't call it happy_

_Just cause we're not crying_

_You can't call it living_

_Just cause we're not dying_

_You don't see me now like you saw me before_

_And my heart cannot take that anymore_

She was gone a few moments later. And much to his surprise he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was sad, who wasn't when they had just broken up, but it felt somehow better to know that it was a mutual pain.

_Your faraway eyes, the words you don't say_

_I'm looking for something that time took away_

_You played the last card up your sleeve_

_Your already gone you might as well leave._

He saw them a few days later walking down the street arms around each others waists laughing as they meandered through the streets. She glanced in his direction, she smiled but it was sad, he glanced over as well raised a hand as if in thanks.

Ned smiled as he sat at home that night finishing the paper he had started. He was happy now there was so much in the world to discover.

Nancy smiled contentedly as she sat with Bess, George, Joe, and Frank all drenched from a snowball fight watching the flames flicker as the listened to the radio.

Frank glanced at Nan and smiled life was good he thought as she met his glance with a grin of her own.

_Your far away eyes, the words you don't say_

_I'm looking for something that time took away_

_You played the last card up your sleeve_

_Your already gone you might as well leave_

_You might as well leave._

_**Alright disclaimer; none is mine, the song belongs to Kenny White, the characters to whoever wrote Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys. Hope you enjoyed. I'm planning on updating all my stories. I rereading this one the other day and noticed several things that bothered me. So here is the new updated version.**_


End file.
